


With(out) Consequences [podfic]

by NerdyNerdenstein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Costume Party, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Secret Identity, Teen Crush, bi panic, masks (but the fun kind), mentions of biphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNerdenstein/pseuds/NerdyNerdenstein
Summary: “What’s your name, anyway?” Dean asks him, but the man shakes his head.“Does it matter?” he asks. “I’m beginning to like this. The masks, the mystery.”Dean is almost sure that the man’s eyes are blue behind the black mask, but he is soon distracted by the beer bottle resting on Lone Ranger’s bottom lip.“I… I don’t know. Aren’t you curious?” he says weakly, after a pause that was entirely too long.“I’m curious about a lot of things,” the guy answers. “But a name isn’t important, is it?”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury (background), Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester (past)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17
Collections: Destiel Podfics





	With(out) Consequences [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With(out) consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508882) by [honeywolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywolf/pseuds/honeywolf). 



> Thank you to honeywolf for letting me podfic this story! I hope you like it!

[ [link to mp3] ](https://ia801506.us.archive.org/1/items/withoutconsequences/withoutconsequences.mp3)


End file.
